There is need for means to easily, quickly and accurately spread material such as edible substances, being dispensed from containers such as squeeze tubes or bottles. Typical materials are peanut butter, frosting, butter, mayonnaise, jelly and other edible spreads for use on bread, crackers, and the like. This need extends to elimination of need for a separate knife or spatula, as can become lost on or at outdoor celebrations and picnics, or other events, or need to repeatedly dip a spreader knife into ajar. Material accumulates on the knife and jar edges; also, crumbs or other materials can accumulate in a jar.